Clock King (William Tockman)
The first Clock King (William Tockman) was originally an enemy of Green Arrow, but has become more identified by his appearances in Justice League International and Suicide Squad, and subsequent adaptations in Batman: The Animated Series. He has no super-powers or abilities other than an absolute sense of time and timing. Clock King is a master planner and sometimes uses clock-themed gadgetry. He wears a clock mask, a cape, and a blue suit with clock drawings on it. History Born William Tockman, Clock King took dutiful care of his invalid sister, when one day he found out from a doctor's visit that he himself only had six months to live. Despairing for his sister's future, he watched the timing of a local bank's vault in order to rob it, hoping the money would provide for his sister after he was gone. His caper would have gone successfully, had he not tripped a silent alarm and was then caught by the Green Arrow. While he was incarcerated, his sister died without him. In further hideous irony, Tockman discovered that he really wasn't ill and was not going to die in the next six months: his doctor had accidentally switched his papers with those of another patient. Infuriated, he escaped, later futilely attempting revenge on the Green Arrow. The Clock King later went on to join Major Disaster's Injustice League, which became Justice League Antarctica. This JLA would include G'Nort, who ends up saving the lives of the entire team. Like his compatriots, Clock King became an ardent supporter of Maxwell Lord, partly due to the fact he was the only one willing to hire them. His group even guards Lord when he was incapacitated due to a bullet wound. Originally, they are not trusted by the authorities but the Martian Manhunter, spying, decides they are perfect bodyguards. Later, Clock King would lead his own, separate team of villains in a mission. They consist of Radiant, Sharpe, Acidia and Crackle. They are not as well-organized as even the Injustice League. For example, Crackle still lives with his mother and they have to take the bus to their fight. It takes place at a Metropolist toy store. They end up fighting one of the many incarnations of the Teen Titans, the heroes Booster Gold & Firehawk and DEO agent Cameron Chase. An unclear super-effect from Chase ultimately neutralizes Clock's team and they are all imprisoned. Clock himself escapes on another bus. Death Later, Clock's friends are transformed into the new Suicide Squad. They were sent to a remote research facility where a genetic monstrosity was holding its creator hostage. Its main defense were spawned "children" that could explode. During the mission, most of the team were seemingly killed, including Clock King, who was shot repeatedly in a retreat attempt. He is seen still alive after his brutal wounds but in the end, Major Disaster believes he is the only one who survives. It turns out Cluemaster, shot in a similar manner as Clock King, survives, albeit with drastic scarring. (Suicide Squad (2nd series) #1). Clock King was not seen for a period of time after Infinite Crisis. In an issue of 52, one character decided to kill all the time-travelers, and mentioned someone "ending up like Time Commander and Clock Queen". Whether or not Clock Queen is connected to Clock King is unknown. Powers and Abilities *The original Clock King had no metahuman powers or abilities, although he is athletic and extraordinarily punctual. He also has no special weapons, using only his clock gimmick and elaborate costume to stand out. *However, his animated incarnation, see below, made more use of his time skills. For example, he knew exactly how much time it took Batman to throw a punch thus allowing him to dodge a punch every time. Later, he used his skills as an efficiency expert to coordinate a successful raid on the Justice League Watchtower. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Clock King (William Tockman)/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/William_Tockman_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/William_Tockman_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/clock-king/4005-10186/ Category: Villains